The present invention relates to making an electrical connection to a solenoid and particularly a solenoid operated valve where it is desired to provide for direct plug in or bayonet-type connection. This technique is preferred for making electrical connection to a solenoid where a plurality of solenoid operated valves are disposed on a manifold and arranged for individually controlling an outlet pressure signal to a plurality of outlets on the manifold for control purposes. Such an arrangement of plural valves on a manifold is found in control modules for automatic speed change power transmissions as, for example, automatic transmissions employed in motor vehicles and particularly passenger cars and light trucks.
Heretofore, automatic transmission control modules having plural valves mounted on a manifold for controlling individual pressure signals to a plurality of control signal outlets have employed an electrical lead frame which was commonly assembled over bayonet-type terminals provided on each valve solenoid to facilitate rapid assembly of the module in high volume production as required for automotive applications. However, problems have been encountered in vehicle service with failure of the terminal connection encountered when the module with the valves thereon is attached to the vehicle transmission and is subjected to vibrations from the engine and inertial loads imposed during vehicle operation. Thus, it has long been desired to provide a way or means of simultaneously connecting a plurality of solenoid operated valves to an electrical lead frame in a manner which was sufficiently robust to withstand the vibration encountered in automotive automatic transmission applications on motor vehicles.